


Train Ride

by FamiliarFan



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BB BEHAVE YOURSELF, BB is maybe 17 or 18 so technically underage, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Jericho and BB had a past fling, M/M, No Pedophilia, Public Sex, Raven - Freeform, Starfire - Freeform, Terra - Freeform, Terra never turned to stone, all the homo, not super huge age difference, so much gay, teenager hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9613460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamiliarFan/pseuds/FamiliarFan
Summary: Beast Boy lost a bet. His punishment? He has to ride the Jump City electric train from one end of the city to the other. In women's clothes. What could go wrong?





	

Jump City was always busy during the summer, it being a coastal metropolitan area that was technologically advanced and culturally vibrant. It had plenty of shops, museums, a world renowned zoo, playhouses and theatres, and a well built stadium where visitors and locals could watch the soccer and baseball games during the sunny season. That also meant the streets were more crowded than usual, with plenty of traffic and hard to find parking within the downtown area, leading most people to use the transit system of buses and the electric train. Amongst the crowd today, one individual stood out the most. It was a young man, possibly in his late teens, with light green skin and dark green hair and eyes. His odd pigment was enough to get attention, but that’s not why most of the stares lingered.

 

The tourists didn’t know this, but the reason why the city was so successful with such a low crime rate was because a team of superpowered individuals worked hard to fight any criminal or terrorist activity that threatened the peace of the city. The locals of the city instantly recognized the young man as the superhero Beast Boy, member of their guardians called the Teen Titans. Beast Boy usually had an air of confidence around him, and usually he would sport on a purple and black jump suit that clung tightly to his body, with a silver combat belt, gloves, and boots. However, the citizens stared in shock, which turned into amusement, when they saw the young man dressed in a female school uniform. On this hot, mid-June afternoon, Beast Boy wore a plaid purple skirt that reached his mid thigh, a short sleeved, pale grey button up shirt with silver buttons, a simple black and purple striped tie, grey knee high stockings, black mary jane shoes, and little violet bows clipped in hair for feminine flair. He could feel his ears and cheeks reddening from being so mortified. He had his head tilted down as he walked down the streets briskly, trying his best to ignore the snickers and whispers that passed by him. Occasionally he would look up and see grinning faces, mocking him, as he would read the street signs.

 

Beast Boy pouted. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his communicator. It was about as big as the palm of his hand, with the Teen Titan insignia staring back at him. He huffed and brought it close to his lips. “So, where is the train station again?” He scanned the area in vain to see some sort of sign to assist him.

 

Static crackled from the small device, along with a few giggles. Beast Boy whined. “Are you on the corner of third and cherry street?”

 

The man looked up at the street sign. He sighed. “Yeah…”

 

“There should be large stone steps next to the wedding boutique. Go up the steps and the train station should be there!”

 

Beast Boy grimaced as he spotted said stone steps not too far off. He whined. “Do I have to? It’s bad enough you made me walk all the way from Titans Tower in this… this... stupid outfit!”

 

Another set of laughter hurt his ears. “No can do, BB! You lost the bet, now you have to own up!”

 

“Oh, come one, Terra! It was just a stupid game. I-I wasn’t even taking the bet seriously-”

 

“Listen, Beast Boy,” Another voice filtered in. By the sound of it, it was the young woman known as Raven. “The sooner you do it, the sooner you can put on your normal clothes.”

 

“And we will meet you at the end of the electrical train ride with your clothes!” The happy voice belonged to his other female friend, Starfire.

 

Beast Boy hung his head low in defeat. The voices of encouragement drowned out for a small moment before he replied. “Fine… But don’t tell Robin or Cyborg about this!”

 

A chorus of ‘Promise!’ rang out from the communicator before he silenced it. He at least hoped that the other male members of the Teen Titans didn’t see him. They were out running errands without him when he decided to try and play a game with the teen girls. He loved to be social, and it had been a while since he spent time with the three anyway. He regretted it when he realized he was the worst player at card games, leading him to his predicament now. Even Starfire, an extraterrestrial princess still trying to grasp Earth’s culture and concepts, beat him at cards.

 

‘Unbelievable.’ He thought to himself. He took in a deep breath, then marched across the streets and up the steps. He could feel his short skirt swish side to side and he blushed even harder. ‘How can girls wear this every day?!... I hope I’m not flashing anyone my butt…’ He whimpered to himself, tugging down his skirt self consciously.

 

Reaching to the top of the steps he saw a huge crowd waiting for the two o’clock train to pull into the station. He did his best to ignore the stares as he pulled out the transit pass and bringing it to small, blocky machine to the side. He placed it over the scanner, it blinked green, and he pushed past the unlocked gate to stand on the platform with the crowd. He stared ahead at the bushes across the tracks and the distant buildings of the city, pretending that this was normal to him.

 

He felt himself grow even more nervous as five minutes passed by until the train was heard in the distance. The crowd turned their heads, a few people grabbing luggage and suitcases they placed next to their feet, as everyone prepared to board the sleek train. It entered the outdoor station and slowed to a stop. The doors opened and a flood of people left the compartments, leaving enough room for the awaiting crowd. Beast Boy waited for the crowd to disperse and settle in before climbing on board himself. The sliding glass doors closed, the young man squeaked as he felt the doors barely brush his backside. He instinctively flattened the back of his skirt to keep it down and felt his blush returned tenfold. He got a few stares from the noise he made, making him look away and clear his throat.

 

The train lurched forward and started to move again. It was too crowded for the man to move from his spot, making him groan in annoyance. Not wanting to see the few eyes lingering on him and people snickering again, he turned to face the glass door. The scenery was beautiful; the city passed by with the crowds and cars roaming by, the lush trees and painted murals flashing off the sides of the industrial buildings adding splashes of color amongst the concrete jungle, the glass of the skyscrapers sparkling as the rays of the sun reflected off of them, and an endless blue sky was enough to distract Beast Boy. He watched with wonderment as everything whisked by yet the train feeling like it was going at a smooth pace. In all of his years living and protecting Jump City he had never seen the area in such a way. It really was simply beautiful.

 

Through all of his admiring out the window Beast Boy almost missed the new form slowly making it’s way to stand directly behind him. The green man’s eyes flicked up to stare at the reflection of the older man behind him. He wasn’t too much older than himself, Beast Boy guessing he might be twenty-five or twenty-six years old at most. He had fair hair and skin, which clashed against the dark grey business suit he wore, but that’s not what made Beast Boy shiver. The man’s stare was cold and intense, blue eyes staring into his dark green ones in the reflection of the glass.

 

No matter what, Beast boy couldn’t look away. The stare trapped him, making him shiver with anticipation. It wasn’t a mocking stare or one of anger, it was just so intense yet unreadable that the young man guessed was why he couldn’t look away.

 

The train jostled a bit, breaking the trance the two men were caught in. Beast Boy blinked a few times, bringing his attention to the outside world. The man behind him was handsome, but something was a little familiar about him. In a way that made him unsettle. Just as he was getting his thoughts coherent again, he felt the body behind him press closer. Beast Boy froze. He could feel the entire front of the man pressed behind him, with something pressing into his backside.

 

He was about to turn and ask the gentleman behind him to move back a few steps when he felt something gently brush the back of his leg. He frowned. ‘...Did I imagine it, or…’ Beast Boy was about to brush it off as nothing, until he felt something similar to fingertips brushing against his skin. That got him on alert and his green eyes looked up again to be locked with blue. The man behind him pressed himself even further against his smaller frame, and had a faint smirk across his lips.

 

A small gasp left Beast Boy’s lips, but words failed to escape him. The fingers paused as the man behind him waited to see his response. The green teen lightly shook his head, a silent ‘no’, and the man cocked an eyebrow at him. He gulped, looking around nervously to see if anyone was staring or noticed the man’s hands slowly going up his skirt, only to find that the shock of a green man in a schoolgirl costume lost it’s novelty and the patrons of the train were minding their own business. Beast Boy was shocked and met the mysterious man’s cold stare in the glass again and his heart fluttered.

 

It was a thirty-five minute train ride from one end of the city to the other. No one was looking his way, and there was a gorgeous man trying to grope him discreetly. Beast Boy hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

 

The man’s smirk returned making Beast Boy shiver again. The fingertips were replaced by large, rough palms cupping his cheeks under the skirt. The teen let out a strangled gasp, panicking and looking around in case anyone saw. The man paused, hands firmly groping his bum, until he relaxed again. The man behind him began to lightly massage the well rounded cheeks, a crooked nose nudging behind his twitching ears. Beast Boy could hear the faint sound of the man humming in pleasure as he continued to grope his backside.

 

Beast Boy leaned into the touch, enjoying the attention he was receiving. He felt himself becoming aroused the longer the man molested him, and it sent excitement throughout his body. It was almost the same kind of adrenaline rush he got when fighting villains with his friends and teammates. He bit his lip to stop the wide grin from spreading across his lips, and ground his hips against the stranger.

 

The hands paused, and Beast Boy frowned. ‘Did I do something wrong?’ The teen wondered as he stared at the reflective eyes glancing back with the intense stare. Then he felt the rough hands squeeze him, making him gasp and cover his mouth. The man chuckled into his ear and the hands slid from the cheeks to his hips, gripping tightly. Beast Boy blushed under his hand as the man ground his hips hard against his backside. He could feel the man’s growing erection and his blush intensified.

 

‘Wait… Does he want-?’ Beast Boy couldn’t finish his own thought, too embarrassed by it. He had experimented with an Honorary Titan before, his faint memory of blonde hair and moans weaving through his mind, but this was different. He at least knew Jericho, but this man, this stranger, was willing to take him, in public, where anyone could look over and see the sin that they were trying to do, and get his sorry self arrested. But it was new, it was exciting, and this hot stranger was giving him attention. He wasn’t sure this kind of thing would go anywhere, but at that moment he didn’t care. It was a different kind of rush, with the threat of punishment for their deviance. He bit his lip again to keep the whimper from escaping him as the man left out soft grunts and continued his rough treatment when he made his decision.

 

Yes. He wanted this.

 

Beast Boy panted as his hips met the man’s as he thrusted forward. He whined softly as on arm reached up and pinned him against the strong torso behind him. The rough hand wrapped around his throat, exposing it so the man could give a ghost of a nip on the pale green flesh, the other hand keeping the boy’s pelvis ground on his. Beast Boy smiled and whined again at the lustful stare reflecting in the glass. This man wanted him and it felt amazing to give in.

 

The clothed thrusts continued, until the man released his grip, kissing the back of his neck as his hands ran up and down his sides. Beast Boy was panting, confused why the man stopped. Until a gruff voice whispered in his ear. “Take off your panties.”

 

Beast Boy didn’t think his face could get any hotter. But from all the groping it only made sense the man figured out he was wearing women’s underwear. He silently cursed and thanked Starfire for making him wear the lacy black panties as he slowly bent over. He gave a shy smile through the reflection as he hooked his thumbs onto the thin waistband and slowly slid the garment down. ‘Might as well give this pervert a show.’

 

He watched in the reflection as the man’s eyes were glued to his backside, a light smirk on his lips. Beast Boy heard a button snap and a quiet zipper being pulled down. He averted his gaze as he saw one of the man’s hands disappear into his pants. This was getting almost too intense for the green teen.

 

He stood up straight as he felt his panties fall to the floor and stepped out of them. He was about to crouch down and pick them up, but the man was already down and snatching them up. Beast Boy felt one arm wrap around his legs and he looked down. The man closed his eyes and sniffed the garment that now rested in his hands. Beast Boy stared in awe and disgust as the man inhaled the scent deeply, seeming to be calmed by the action. He shivered as blue eyes opened and stared up at him. The man leaned forward and gave his thigh a few bites and kisses before standing up straight again. He didn’t miss the man pocketing his panties, and he almost protested. Almost.

 

The man leaned forward and whispered huskily. “Spread your legs, love.”

 

Beast Boy nodded, leaning forward slightly and pressing his forearms against the glass, not wanting his fingerprints the smudge the clear surface. He looked around to see if anyone noticed what they were about to do, and seeing no one bothered to even glance their way he spread his legs enough to give the man room.

 

The man pressed himself against the teen, Beast Boy nervous as he felt just how big the other man was. He panicked a little, thinking the other would enter without so much as using lube, when two thick fingers pressed against his lips. He internally sighed in relief as he opened his mouth and began to suck. He heard the man grunt in approval as he coated the digits the best he could. He felt the second hand reach up and start to sneak up his buttoned shirt and pinch a nipple. His moan was muffled around the fingers and he ground his hips against the exposed erection. The man nipped at his ear, releasing another muffled moan. Between the small nips on his ear and back of his neck, the fingers probing his mouth, and the fiendish hand pinching and twisting his nipples Beast Boy was fully erect by the time the fingers left his mouth. A trail of saliva followed and the man kissed his cheek, chuckling in his ear.

 

Beast Boy leaned forward again, ready for the fingers to penetrate him. He could see his erection peeking out from under his short skirt, and he blushed, thankful that the man was broad enough that he was mostly hidden from view. The hand up his shirt lowered to his abdomen, keeping him in place as he felt the fingers enter him. He bit back a sound of discomfort. The fingers came in too quick and too rough, making the preparation a little unpleasant. Beast Boy breathed in and out to relax himself and the fingers moved impatiently in a scissor motion. Time seemed to slow down as the pain started to subside, then the fingers pulled out.

 

This was it. Beast Boy looked up into the reflection again, the cold eyes staring into his warm, deep green ones. He felt those rough hands grab his hips and the tip of a cock pressing against his hole, yet the man didn’t move. He gulped, willing his nerves down. He gave a final, determined nod.

 

The man roughly thrusted in harshly and slammed a hand over Beast Boy’s mouth to silence the scream. Beast Boy shut his eyes at the pain; the two finger prep did nothing compared to the size of the man inside of him. He breathed through his nose, fighting back tears as the man waited. The crooked nose rubbed along the side of his neck in an almost comforting way as the man whispered “hush” and “it’s okay” as a mantra. Beast Boy waited until the pain became bearable, then he pressed back.

 

The man took the hint and began with shallow thrusts. Beast Boy concentrated on the quiet grunts from his partner as he became accustomed to the feel of the large organ invading him. Once he relaxed the large hand left his mouth, moving up his shirt again to pinch his nipples. He panted as they continued their quiet sex, the thrusts inside him getting harder and harder the more time passed. His breath fogged up the glass in front of him as he tried to keep his voice down, his pants getting harsher the closer the tip was to that special spot inside of him.

 

The man grunted into his ear as he thrusted harshly in him and covered his mouth a second time, stopping Beast Boy’s loud moan. His eyes widened and stared at the man’s reflection, keeping eye contact with him as he abused his prostate. It felt amazing; the man angled his thrusts perfectly so he hit his spot over and over, the hand covering his mouth so they wouldn’t attract attention while the other arm was now wrapped around his waist to keep him in place. He felt like he was drowning in pleasure, past the point of where he would care if they were caught or not. His hand reached up to fist the man’s blonde hair, his other hand a firm grip on the forearm holding him in place, and he tugged the lips to his green neck. The man peppered his neck with kisses before biting down and sucking, sending another wave of pleasure through him.

 

The hand around him found it’s way under his skirt after he lead it there, and the man continued his hard thrusts, timing the pumping of Beast Boy’s cock to every single time he hit the G-spot. Beast Boy leaned back, his toes curling as he came. He ruined the inner lining of his plaid skirt and knew some cum dripped to the floor but he didn’t care. His euphoria continued as the man behind him gave a few more thrusts, grunting as he filled the green hero with thick seed. They stood there like that, Beast Boy quiet from the hand and the man giving strained pants. Finally the man let Beast Boy go when he was sure he could stand on his own. He stumbled a little, but he was okay. He could feel the other pulling out slowly, rubbing the head of his cock along his cheeks and smearing his semen.

 

Beast Boy was trying to catch his breath as he looked around, still shocked that no one noticed. Or at least they pretended not to notice. “Wow,” he whispered to himself, “these people are oblivious to everything.”

 

The man chuckled and put himself away, zipping and buttoning his pants. “Agreed.”

 

Beast Boy turned around to finally see the man’s actual face. His reflection did him no justice; he was even more handsome in person. “Um…” Beast Boy said sheepishly. “I normally don’t do that, so… Thanks. It was kind of fun.”

 

The man blinked and nodded. The man wrapped an arm around his thin waist and cupped the green face with his free hand. Icy blue stared deeply into dark green. “I know,” he mumbled and kissed luscious lips. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes at the man. He felt the train begin to slow down, signaling the end of his journey.

 

“What do you mean you know?” He asked as they pulled away. He already missed the stranger’s strong arms around him.

 

The blonde straightened himself. “I know many things about you, Garfield.” Beast Boy froze. No one knew his real name. Not even the other Teen Titans. “In fact, you already know who I am.”

 

The shiver that crawled up his spine was one of danger. “Who…?”

 

The man leaned in close to his ear with an evil smirk. Beast Boy felt the hairs of his neck rise. “My name is Grant, but you and your friends call me Slade.” He whispered huskily and nipped at his earlobe.

 

Beast Boy stepped away and pressed his back to the glass doors, then felt his heart stop as they opened. Before he could fall back he used his reflexes and straightened himself after flailing out of the train. He stood still, catching his breath as the crowd exiting off  filled his vision, maneuvering around the green teen. He spun around, searching for the blonde man with panic. His thoughts were scattered and frantic. ‘No. No, I didn’t- I couldn’t have… But-but-but he-!’

 

“Beast Boy!”

 

The young man looked up, seeing a young woman with orange tinted skin and vibrant red hair hovering towards him. Before he knew it he was pulled into a tight hug. The woman pulled away, her bright green eyes shifting from joy to concern. “Beast Boy? What is wrong? Did you not enjoy the electrical train ride?”

 

Beast Boy stared at nothing in particular, trying to gather his thoughts when he heard another voice. “He’s probably scarred for life for wearing that on such a crowded train.” A blonde girl wearing brown shorts and holding a plastic bag walked up with a smirk. She winked. “Come on, it wasn’t that bad!” She paused and studied his face. “...Right?”

 

A black shadowed appeared next to the green male and morphed into a young woman wearing a purple cloak that hid her body except for her pale face. Deep violet eyes stared at him. “Do you want to change?”

 

Beast Boy just nodded, still dumbstruck from what happened. He winced as he could still feel Slade’s fresh cum dripping out from his bum. He snatched the bag from the blonde, Terra, and turned to Raven. “Uh… Yeah! I’ll be right back!”

 

He promised himself he would never tell his friends what happened as he shamefully changed his clothes in the safety of the bathroom stall. As he lifted the grey shirt up something clattered to the floor. He groaned; Robin would be pissed if he broke his communicator again. He pulled the shirt off and bent down to pick up his belongings, and froze. He felt tears prick as his eyes as panic washed over him.

 

A simple black card with a familiar villainous insignia was next to his transit pass and communicator. It said three simple words in silver writing that shook the hero to his core, reminding him of his sin.

 

_Until next time. ~S_

  
  



End file.
